


More Than Willing

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Open Relationships, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: Office Christmas Party





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Prompt: Office Christmas Party

"Have your eye on anyone?" 

Teddy took a sip of his whisky. "There's a cute one in the corner."

James turned around. "What is it with you and blonds?"

"They look good on the black, silk sheets." Teddy laughed. 

"He does have a nice arse," James said. "I wouldn't say no."

"Always willing to sacrifice for the greater good," Teddy said with mock solemnity. 

"Prat." As they watched, the man faced them and James's mouth fell open. "We've been ogling Malfoy?"

Teddy shrugged. Malfoy had a mouth on him but maybe he'd keep quiet if Teddy's cock was in it.


End file.
